1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a self-contained automatic watering system for indoor or outdoor plants, and more particularly, to a nested pot arrangement for holding a plant in the inner pot with a water reservoir defined between the pots and an automatically controlled system to pump water from the reservoir at specific time intervals and in specific amounts to selected portions of the inner pot in which the plant is potted.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of self-watering pots and systems are known, for watering plants at intervals, but most are only suitable for watering plants that are essentially kept outdoors on patios and porches. Very few systems have been advanced for regular in home use. This is partly due to the fact that no system or structure has been advanced which can effectively and inexpensively effect watering of plants, particularly house plants. Such prior systems and structures that have been proposed are either too cumbersome, and therefore, not attractive to a user, are too complicated and therefore, too expensive, or too difficult for the home owner to repair. Also, such systems are not easily maintained.
It is the principal object of the present invention to supply to the market-place a watering system for potted plants that overcomes the drawbacks and disadvantages of the prior art, and will be simple to use, simple to service, and will be relatively inexpensive and, therefore, will be affordable. This object is accomplished by the provision of a system that utilizes a nested pot arrangement, with a reservoir defined in the annular space between an outer pot and an inner pot. The inner pot serves as a container for the plant. The novel system of the present invention includes a unique delivery of water from the reservoir to distribute water to the plant circumferentially, at the outer perimeter of the plants root system, as well as, directing water into the base of the plant or foliage of the plant. The novel system provides an electronic control of the water delivery to enable the quantity, frequency and timing to be selected by the plant owner, and thereby, tailor the water delivery to the needs of the plant, even when the plant owner is unavailable or absent for prolonged periods of time. Further, the operating components are contained in a modular housing so that it can be readily removed for repair or servicing or return for factory servicing while replaced with a new housing.
Other and further objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the invention when taken with the appended drawings.